


Dreams

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

_"After Jenny was killed, I had dreams that she was s-still alive, that I saved her..."_  
  
It's one of those rare moments when Giles says or does something that makes Buffy suddenly realize that he is... human - no, she knows he's human, of course, thinks of him as more than just an encyclopedia with arms, although she calls him that often enough - ... breakable. Buffy never considered the possibility that Giles has dreams - he is knowledge, logic, reason, not things that go with dreaming. And what he dreams about... Buffy knows that he... was? is? ... in love - strange thought, though hadn't he told her he was? In another moment, at the time surrounded by many others, when he had been fragile, breakable, breaking even; a scary time, spent not knowing how to hold him together, when other things were falling apart, but he had held together somehow anyways - and she not only knows that he has regrets, but she also has a gnawing sense that she is the cause of several of them, a sense made worse by him never telling her as much. But even though she knows these things, to be reminded of them is a shock. Because though Buffy realizes that Giles is breakable, she doesn't want to accept it. He isn't supposed to be that way, so she denies it, forgets it, ignores it. And here he is reminding her, showing her the chips and fractures, and it hurts to think about it, just makes things so much harder, and how can she ask this of him? How can she tell Giles that Angel is back when she's afraid of him breaking? Better to lie. It was never anything more than a dream.


End file.
